


Hunting at Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Funny, Gen, How is that not a tag, i think i kinda nailed deans voice but its a little abrupt, its been a hot minute since ive been in either fandom, single man tear, so lets just see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short one-shot based on a Reddit prompt from u/chillout1: Hogwarts gets new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers: Dean and Sam Winchester. Hilarity Ensues.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hunting at Hogwarts

"What the hell do you mean we can't swear, Sammy? That's just a part of life. These kids need to know what they're up against." Dean insisted, making intense eye contact with his brother.

Sam replied with an eyeroll, sounding particularly long suffering. "Look, Dean, these are English school children. They've never had to deal with anything harder than a drop of rain, nothing like our life growing up--"

"Dad did the best he could! And you abandoned us." Dean's voice had descended into a growl during that speech, and he turned away from Sam.

"Maybe I was right to." Shaking his head, Sam's voice softened. "Maybe I still want that life. If it wasn't for hunting--

"What? You'd be off in a merry little home as a merry little lawyer married to a merry little wife?" Quick as lightning, Dean turned around and pushed his brother. "Wake up Sam, life is a bitch, and you need to put on a Led Zeppelin song, get on a highway, and get over it."

Sam pushed back. "That's it. You don't think of anyone but yourself. I'm done with this." Sam turned towards the door. "I don't have a brother anymore."

"Oh," Ron breathed from next to Harry, leaning over to whisper to him, "Fred and George are going to be sad that they missed this."

Ron obviously hadn't been as quiet as he believed. Hermione, from her seat behind him, leaned forward to flick him on the ear. "He'll _hear you_ , Ronald, and then we'll all get in trouble."

But Dean, sitting on his desk and facing away from the class, didn't hear a thing. The only thing he was aware of was the single man tear falling down his face.


End file.
